Tears in Rain
by TheInvaderofDoom
Summary: You said you would stay with me...You promised. Sasunaru! Based in Naurto.


**Tears in Rain**

You said you wouldn't leave. You Promised.

"Your going to Orochimaru aren't you?"

You eyes meet mine, shock then impassive. Why do you hide things from me? Your lips curve into a grin of hiding. Your mouth parts, a laugh slips through.

~~s

"What are you talking about dobe?"

Yes, that is what I want to say…You know don't you? I can see the sorrowful knowing in those brilliant blue eyes. I cannot tell you and for that I am sorry. You would convince me, for you are the only one that could, to stay. My weakness would only greaten then, I am weak, and for that…I am sorry.

~~n

"Are you telling me the truth?"

You smile, I wish it was always there, but just as the thought filtered through my mind, your smile faltered. I am right…?

"Don't go…Please…"

~~s

"I'm not lying. I'm not going anywhere."

I force the smile once more. You seemed suspicious yet still, hope and some relief dances through your blue orbs. Your goofy grin…Yes…That's the one. It makes my heart flutter. I reach over and pull you close, the warmth of your body intermixing with my own.

~~n

"I'm glad…"

He says he will not leave. All I can do is hope…What would I do if you left me? Search, search to the ends of the Earth…and bring you back home.

You rest your chin on my head your arms winding around me. No one can see us… Our only spectators, the moon, the tree we are perched in, and heaven itself. But to me, sitting like this is heaven…

~~s

"We should head back. We're busy tomorrow…"

I Whisper in your ear, you shiver but nod. You stand slowly back turned towards me, while you gaze at the stars above us. I watch you silently; you are an angel…My angel.

Turning, reaching out the hand of my angel waits. I reach and grasp it tightly, afraid to lose it. Lose him. You pull me up from my perch. We jump down, hand in hand.

~~n

"You promise to stay with me?"

Looking over, surprise ghosts your pale face and dark eyes. Smiling gently you nod, for now, that is enough…I hold your hand tighter, not wanting to let go. To lose you, would be like losing everything and nothing…

~~s

"I love you."

I can feel the joy radiating from you as the words escape my lips, though they are quickly replaced by your soft lips. The sensation of pure love, happiness, compassion, everything one could think of. We enter my bedroom and you walk to my bed, not the least bit graceful to eyes of others, but you are dancing the most beautiful ballet in mine.

"I love you too."

My lips act on their own accord, smiling on there own because they know. He knows…

Joining you, we lay beneath the blankets, staring into each others eyes. My hand brushes through your soft sun kissed locks the complete opposite of my shadow like hair. But then, are we not opposites in every way? That, I think, is what drew us to one another. I lean in, capturing those slightly parted lips in a tender kiss. It breaks as quickly as it came. Your body presses further unto mine, relishing in each others warmth.

Your soft breathing comes soon. Too soon. For now, I must leave…Goodbye my love.

~~n

I dreamt of you...Like always. But nothing is better then truly being with you...

"Sasuke?"

No answer…

My eyes part, and there is no one.

I am cold….

I rush out the door, rain pouring down. I do not care. I have to find you…You promised…promised to stay with me. But then...I don't recall those words leaving your lips.

No one has seen you…I'm soaked, but I don't care….I run to the place I know you'll be. The tree we spent our time in the night before. Every night...

"Sasuke!"

I shout knowingly, only to be discouraged. You are not here, or anywhere…You left….you left me.

I jump from the branch of the tree…no. Our tree. I wander to the path leading from the village. The rain falls harder now, as I stare up into the dark sky.

"You promised…"

But rain is not all that is falling…But what is it but tears in rain?

* * *

Okay! Here's a shorty one shot. Got bored in Chemistry...Mind wandered. And what do we get? SASUNARU!! XD This is rather depressing I think... :/ By the way if you find errors, I apoligize...Its 11pm and I havent gotten more than 2 hours of sleep each night, and didnt bother editing. I may fix it up later. XD Again I'm very sorry!!

Sorry!! Hope you enjoyed it though! And thank your for reading! :D

For those who are reading my story _**School Mates**_, PLEASE stay with me!! I am sooooooooo sorry I have'nt updated in forever! I will work very hard to get new, longer chapters out!


End file.
